


Nap

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, Short Drabble, implied only - Freeform, one of the first things i wrote for the fandom.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel





	Nap

Sniper did not remember going to sleep. He did not remember walking over to his pallet, or taking off his hat, or placing his glasses on the little table. The last thing he remembered was staring down the sight of his rifle at the BLU Demoman. The barrel had wavered, just a fraction to the left of steady. Sniper had wondered what was happening. He never wavered. Then, he woke up on the other side of the room, confused and disoriented, with the sun much lower than he had last seen it.

Walking back over to the window, Sniper noticed a folded note resting under the butt of his rifle. He picked it up, and immediately noticed the smell, like roses slowly roasting into ash. There was only one man who smelled like that. Sniper read the simple yet elegant writing.

 _Bonjour,_ it read. _I assume you have finally awoken from your little catnap? I came by for a visit and found you snoozing draped over the windowsill, in a position I cannot understand how you found comfortable. It would not be wise to allow your teammates to see you in such a state, so I took it upon myself to move you away from the window and take your place until the battle was over. Your team will attribute your lack of effectiveness to me being particularly fixated on slitting your throat, rather than your unfortunate decision to sleep in a war zone._

_Sweet Dreams,_

_BLU Spy_

_p.s. Do not expect this to be some sort of favor out of the kindness of my heart. I will expect compensation for the risk I took._

Sniper chuckled to himself. Maybe spies weren’t so bloody useless after all.


End file.
